Nightmares and Dreams
by crazy-acting
Summary: Awoken by a nightmare, Sirius goes down to the fireplace only to find a young witch crying. He tries to confort her, but things don't go as expected... Warning, this is a dark and smutty story. Set just before the hunt for Horcruxes, Sirius didn't go beyond the Veil... Find out why. Enjoy your reading and let me know what you thought of it with a review!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

 _"NO!"_

 _The loud shriek echoed through Sirius' head and just in time, it made him dodge the red light springing from his deadly cousin's wand. A quick look behind him made his heart skip a beat: he had almost fallen into this thin grey veil, with the ghostly voices. As fast as a tiger, he avoided the next spell thrown by Bellatrix, this time a green light._

 _"Stupefy!" he growled through gritted teeth._

 _The red light hit the woman with heavy eyelids in the chest and she fell to the ground, unconscious. At this moment, Remus, his old friend, grasped his coat and pulled him to the ground, saving him from Dolohov's new attack. Sirius saw Remus stupefy him, his eyes wild, his brow covered in sweat._

 _"Sirius, quick, come with m-"_

 _"CRUCIO!"_

 _Sirius was already too worn out to process where this scream of dementia was coming from, he was hit by the most excruciating pain he had ever felt. He yelled in agony, groaned in pain, and almost couldn't feel his friend's hands on him and the many voices of the Order coming in help. He could only hear the demented laugh of his cousin ringing through his head. The pain slowly faded, but his eyes clouded themselves in black, and before he could protest against death, it seemed it had come to reap his soul itself._

Sirius woke up with his heart beating, cold sweat trickling down his bare back. His covers were tangled on him and half on the floor. It was just a dream. But Sirius knew, it was also a memory. He could still hear the _NO!_ playing in his head all over again, and again. It had been two years since he heard this terrible, heart-wrenching sound. It had been two years since this scream had saved his life.

He remembered opening his eyes in the sofa down in the living room of his family house, at Grimmauld Square. He first had believed he had ended up in Hell, surrounded by house elves heads and troll legs. He had been welcomed back to life by the screeching sounds of his mother's portrait, the dear Walburga Black. Only something wasn't quite belonging to Hell: a soft, small hand was resting on his, belonging to a beautiful girl with brown eyes filled with hope and tears. Sirius remembered the intense embrace of Remus, tears in his eyes too, thanking whoever was there for Sirius being alive. Harry had cried too and hugged him, and the feel of his godson's body in his arms is mostly what brought him back to the living world.

"Sirius!" had half cried Harry, "I thought you were dead!"

"He was only hit by the Cruciatus, Harry. There was no green light." had said a soft, familiar voice. Only this time the voice wasn't shrieking.

"Only?" joked Sirius, earning a few smiles from all the people who were assembld around him. "I thought I almost died!" He leapt on his feet and hugged everyone, and at last, he saw Hermione.

A silent recognition passed through his eyes, and he saw hers sparkle with relief. Without a warning, she threw herself at him. He almost pulled back, not being used to the girl showing that much affection to him, but he gave in to the warm embrace, feeling her body under his arms.

He remembers her softly smiling, then quickly leaving. Slightly later, he had found some wet marks on his shirt, probably coming from silent and thankful tears. His body had always remembered this soft touch, her hands, her sobs against his chest.

Sirius sat up in his bed, untangling himself from his bedsheets and sweeping his sweaty forehead with his arm. His breathing was not as erratic as when he woke up, but he was still exhausted from his dream. A dream he was having almost every night, along with others, but they were all coming from this moment. He often wondered how a single world had the power to make him live or die. Without Hermione's scream, he would have fallen beyond the veil. A part of him had always known it.

Hermione always seemed to be the one to save everyone... And Sirius understood why her friends thought she was so precious, alongside the fact she was one of the greatest people they knew. He remembered having called her "the brightest witch of her age", and it was never more true.

Sirius knew Harry and his two best friends were up to something, his instincts coupled with Harry's strong resemblance to James made him guess Harry was about to leave. After his seventeenth birthday, the Order's escort had come to Grimmauld Square to protect Harry. Sirius was proud to have his godson definitely living under the same roof as him, but deep inside of him, he always knew it was only temporary. Moody's death had worn out everyone, and the mood in the old house was very low. Sirius had been one of the Seven Potters, drinking Polyjuice potion to take Harry's appearance. Of course, still being a fugitive, he could not show his face to the world, even against Voldemort. It was only a matter of days before Voldemort took the Ministry, Harry and his friends knew that.

Sirius didn't need to spy on them to know what they were planning, he knew Harry, Ron, and Hermione were leaving in a week, give or take a few days. He had no intention in stopping them. Having seen death almost take him, he knew more than ever that Harry was on a quest against Death itself, and he secretely planned on helping him in his own way.

A loud creak broke the silence of his thoughts. It was followed by another, then another one. Someone was walking in the corridor, and was taking the stairs down. Sirius' room, though a bit isolated, still allowed him to hear people at night. His senses were heightened due to his Animagus ability, as well as his impulsivity. Therefore, he leaped out of his bed and opened his door the most silently possible.

His feet were bare and, soft as the paws of a dog, he went down the stairs, following the faint light of a wand. He smelled the air, and caught a feminine scent. Sirius slowed his pace. He was in front of the living room's door, slightly opened, and he heard almost silent, soft, tiny sobs.

He stepped further inside and his heart stopped. He could recognise the bushy brown hair between thousands. The girl's silhouette was shaken by choked sobs and Sirius heard her punch the couch on which she was sitting. The light of her wand was now off, the only light of the room was coming from the barely lit fireplace where Hermione had probably cast a spell. Sirius sensed its warmth, unless it was emanating from the young witch?

"Hey," Sirius tried to be the friendliest he could.

Hermione was as fast as a cat. She grabbed her wand and pointed it at Sirius, a frightened look on her flustered face, but it was replaced with a curious expression as soon as she recognised the Animagus.

"I'm so sorry Sirius!" she said, "I really thought I was alone." Her voice was slightly shaky.

She put her wand back at her side and wiped her eyes, looking away from Sirius for a moment. Without asking, he sat next to her, slowly, carefully. He saw with amusement that Crookshanks was between her legs. When he noticed Sirius, the cat meowed and installed himself on Sirius' knees. He smirked and stroked the cat.

"I remember when he was my only friend at the castle, when you and Harry were in third year."

Hermione had a little smile. Sirius suspected she didn't dare to talk much, for her voice still carried the weight of her tears. She squatted closer from Sirius to pet Crookshanks, earning more purring from the orange animal.

"It must have been good to finally meet Harry." she finally said after a long silence.

"Yes, even if our first encounter wasn't... Well... It wasn't conventional. It felt terrible to see Harry hate me." he solemnly said. He had only spoken to Remus about this moment. Sirius could always remember the relief when he had seen his old friend.

"He needed to put a face on the reason for his parents' death. There's not only You-Know-Who." Hermione explained.

Sirius looked at her. She was still hiding her face with curtains of bushy hair, and when she realised his eyes were fixed on her, she defiantly gave him his stare back. Her act of courage didn't last long. Staring into the ocean of Sirius' eyes only seemed to remind her why she had come here, and a choked sob echoed in her throat. Her eyes filled with tears again, and Sirius' heart felt terribly hurt at this picture.

Their knees almost touching, Sirius protected Hermione in the warmth of his arms, of his chest, in the safety of his beating heart. This heart that could have stopped beating two years ago, if it wasn't for this _no_. His embrace felt safe, the hair of his beard tickled Hermione's face. At first surprised by Sirius' warm act, she curled in his lap and chased Crookshanks from his spot. The cat angrily meowed and invested the other side of the couch.

It felt good, to have Hermione silently sobbing against his chest. Sirius held her firmly and rubbed her back with his hands. She was now on his lap, she could hardly be closer to him. A warmth had ignited between their torsos, separating their bodies seemed impossible. Hermione's silent crying slowly ended, and she lifted her head to look once more into Sirius' deep eyes.

These eyes were shining with courage and affection, but they also carried his past in Azkaban. Staring too long in those eyes was something people usually avoided to do, but Hermione kept on fixing them, not quitely noticing their faces inching closer and closer.

Hermione's warm and soft lips shyly approached Sirius'. Her breath on his sensitive skin was driving him insane. Both of their hearts almost stopped in shock, and as soon as Hermione dared to kiss him, Sirius, unleashing the fire that was burning deep inside of him, deepened the kiss like a hungry predator. He moved his jaw against Hermione's and brushed the girl's lips open with his tongue. He almost immediately felt his lower abdomen tense and get warmer at this sweet intrusion.

Hermione answered him with equal tenderness and hunger, deepening every kiss when she felt his lips dart onto hers. She cherished his beard tickling her skin and his hot breath giving her goosebumps. He was diving onto her almost tiger-like, as if he had just caught a delicious and beautiful prey. Sirius' hands grew uncontrollable, and wandered on Hermione's body. He stroked her sweet neck, her curvy hips, and grasped her delicious butt.

Hermione felt this fire ignite in her lower belly, and saw herself lose control over her own body. Sirius' hands made her feel hot everywhere they touched her, and her mind was clouded by terribly aroused thoughts. She pressed her hands against Sirius' chest, and found his lower back, circling it with her arms and pushing his pelvis down to her. At her gesture, Sirius bit her lip and moaned in her mouth. He rocked his hips against hers, earning him a purr like one he never had before.

Suddenly, something cracked in Sirius. He opened wide eyes, breaking away from the dream he was living. He slightly pushed the girl away, ignoring her pleading look. He took his hands off her back painfully.

"I can't do that." he whispered to himself and Hermione.

"Sirius I'm..." began Hermione, arousal still present in her voice.

"It's my fault, Hermione. I'm sorry. I... I shouldn't have done that."

Sirius' face was torn by guilt, his beautiful eyes hidden under a deep frown, his black hair wild on his shoulders. He shot one last look at Hermione and left the room, quickly going back up without even trying to conceal his footsteps.

The young witch hadn't quite processed what had just happened. She hesitatingly brushed her lips with her fingers and the places he touched her to check if it was real, but her arousal soon turned into frustration, and frustration turned into even more intense sorrow. The sobs she had chased soon came back, and stronger this time, because she cried for two different reasons. First one: she was scared to death of Voldemort. Second: she had hopelessly and desperately fallen in love with Sirius Black.

[A/N]: Hello there! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and therefore understand the smut-direction it is taking. I don't know how long this story will be, but there is a plot, and not _only_ smut. It might be pretty dark, so don't pursue reading if you're not into this. I cover you with kisses and flowers if you liked it (or not), and see you soon for the next chapter! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Sirius was awaken by his growling stomach. He jumped on his feet out of his bed and felt his head ringing: he definitely had a bad night. His muscles felt sore. He didn't even take the time to fully dress, he quickly grabbed a shirt and didn't bother to button it. He went down to the dining room only clad in his black pajama pants, not awake enough to process his surroundings. Remus and Tonks were at the table, eating some scrambled eggs, Remus apparently laughing to one of Tonk's jokes alongside with Ginny and Ron. Some members of the Weasley family were sleeping at the Order's headquarters for their safety, Sirius had goodheartedly proposed them a few days ago before Harry's majority.

His godson was quietly sipping some tea, and soon Mrs Weasley barged out of the kitchen with a plate of eggs and bacon. Harry's eyes lit at the food, and he thanked Mrs Weasley before starting to eat. Sirius acknowledged him as well as he could in his half-awake state:

"Harry..."

"Good morning Sirius!"

Harry seemed to have slept better than him. His face was still, and Sirius couldn't help but think, like he had countless times before, that Harry was James' lookalike. Sirius smiled at Harry and went to the kitchen. He was thinking about what he could have to eat when he bumped into someone, resulting in this hasty person's cup to fall and break.

"Oh no, my tea..." lamented Hermione.

"Sorry," said Sirius, not knowing what to say or how to react when seeing the girl. His hands began fidgeting, and he kneeled quickly to pick up the shards. An awkward silence had installed itself as Sirius cleaned the mess.

"Why don't you use your wand?" asked Hermione coldly.

"I left it in my room." said Sirius, surprised by her tone. "But it'll be quickly done."

"I've got mine, I don't need your help." bit back the girl.

"Fine. Thanks for letting me pick up everything then." growled Sirius.

" _Tergeo_." said Hermione, and all of the tea spillt on the floor was cleaned immediately. She put her wand back in her jeans.

"And you should dress, she said, no one is parading around naked here except for you."

Sirius noticed everyone had stopped talking and was staring at them, not believing their eyes. Sirius had always been in good terms with Hermione, even more after she saved his life back at the Ministry. She had now araised his anger, which was greatly easier to arouse due to his lack of sleep. Hermione visibly regretted her last words, but Sirius wasn't going to let her get out of this so easily.

"Excuse me, since when do you have the right to tell me how to dress? I'm in my _goddamn house_!" Sirius had raised his voice at these last words, sounding more like a barking dog.

"But you're not alone in here!" replied Hermione in a high-pitched voice.

"Alright, cut it out. I've had enough of this." Sirius strode out of the room, leaving everyone with astonished looks. He heard the voices raise as soon as he left, but didn't even care. The hurt in his chest was stronger than any hunger, he went back in his bedroom. There, he grabbed his pillow and screamed in it, almost ripping the fabric with his hands. He put on some boots and buttoned his shirt. He strode down the stairs, and this time eveyone heard him due to the sound of his heavy boots. Harry was waiting for him down the staircase.

"What are you doing, Sirius?" he asked, a tone of reproach in his voice.

"I'm going out."

"NO!" yelled Harry.

Sirius froze. No, this time he wasn't going to listen to a _no_. He would get out and have a little fun, maybe at a square or in a nearby forest. He needed to have a walk. He pushed Harry aside and slammed the door behind him. When outside, he shifted into his dog form and ran.

* * *

When Sirius opened the door of the 12 Grimmauld Square, it was dark inside of the house. He had spent his day outside, now the almost full moon was shining in the streets. A cool breeze made the night very enjoyable, Sirius had spent a good day away from everyone. He had taken a walk in the street, gotten on a Muggle tramway and visited a nearby forest.

On his way back, Sirius had been suprised by a light, timid rain. He was soaking wet by the time he closed the door, but happy. It had been such a long time since he had last gotten out. He silently pulled his feel out of his soaking boots and got rid of his coat. His hair was falling in wet curtains on his back and was clouding his face. He quickly made it to the living room, and lit a fire with his wand.

For a second, he hesitated on sitting on the same couch as last evening, but he chased these thoughts from his mind and he threw himself on it. The fire was drying his hair and his clothes, and apparently someone else enjoyed the fire too. Orange flashed before Sirius' eyes and Crookshanks landed next to him, purring and claiming caresses.

Sirius grinned and caressed the cat, trying not to think about Hermione. He focused on the fire's warmth, but he could only hope that the young witch would get down thoses stairs like he had done last night, when he consoled her.

" _Assurdiato_." Sirius heard a whisper. Had his prayer been made true?

He didn't look behind him, he heard no sound but he felt a presence. His doubts were confirmed when Crookshanks purred at Hermione who was standing just behind him.

"You... came back." she breathed.

He ignored her, didn't look at her. Hermione came into Sirius' vision and stopped before his eyes. Her cheeks were red: she was flustered by his appearance, his beautiful black hair wet on his face and his dark expression lit by the flames. He absentmindedly stroked the orange cat.

"I apologise for what I said this morning." said Hermione. "I was afraid you'd never come back, Harry told me..."

"Well I'm back." he answered lowly.

Hermione sat on the other side of the couch. All of this was looking very like last evening, ironically thought Sirius. Hermione looked like she had difficulty to even swallow, she was terribly tense. Her hands were curled against the fabric of her night tank top, and she had the same sleeping shorts he had admired her in last evening. Another long silence crept in, but both knew what they had to say. Sirius was the first to cross the barrier.

"Hermione, about what happened last night... I understand you're angry. It's all my fault." Sirius tried, looking at Crookshanks while he pet him. "I shouldn't have... kissed you."

Hermione felt her cheeks growing hot at the mention of what they did. She breathed in slowly, trying to regain her strengh to clearly speak.

"I'm the one who kissed you first."

"But who was the one who continued? Me!" growled Sirius. "It's not right, I should never have kept on doing this."

"You regret it that much?" she timidly asked.

"I..." Sirius began. Then he stopped. For the first time, he stared into Hermione's eyes. They were so expressive he lost himself in them for a few seconds.

"I don't regret it. I'm just mad at myself for not regretting it." Sirius admitted. He didn't know why he said that, but he felt he needed to play the honesty part. "It doesn't erase that it's wrong. It's wrong in so many ways..."

"You didn't force me! I only regret that you left me like that!" Hermione cried out.

She had said those words with tears in her beautiful eyes, her hair spread around her wounded face. Sirius noticed her breath hitching, her hands shaking as she hid them under her silky thighs. The thighs he had grabbed and held last night.

"I must be out of my mind..." he mumbled as he caught Hermione in his embrace.

Her eyes opened wide in shock as Sirius' mouth found hers again. His lips were warm, soft, perfectly merging with hers. Hermione's chest almost burst at the emotion. Her small hands cupped his firm jaw as she pushed her body against his.

A soft whimper escaped her mouth when Sirius' hands found her breasts. They had cunningly slid under her tank top, and she wore no bra. His light strokes made her arch her back and lean in his touch. Her thoughts had no control over her now, she only thought about the pleasure Sirius was giving her and was about to give her.

"Please don't leave, don't... ah... don't stop..." she moaned.

Gently catching her lip with his teeth, Sirius answered her plea by pulling his own shirt over his head. Hermione admired him, his firm and toned body decorated with Azkaban tattoos. She noticed he had slightly refilled since his time at the prison, where he was underfed and so thin he could pass between the bars of his cell as a dog. She slid down his torso with her hand and kissed his neck, earning a shiver in all of his body.

Hermione sat in Sirius' lap, her own legs spread. He pulled her down on him as he lied down on the couch, throwing his shirt to the floor. Hermione also undressed, throwing her tank top on Sirius' shirt. He admired her firm breasts, they were not so big but the shape felt perfect to him as he gently took them. They filled his hand. He ran his thumb on her small hard nipple and felt her shiver.

Sirius felt very hard right now, and kept in a moan as Hermione slowly went down on him. With one hand, he stroked her hair and with the other he kept it from falling in her face. Hermione unzipped his trousers. The long shape under his underwear made her feel hot, especially in her lower belly. She helped him fully undress and gasped at his erect member. She caressed his firm thighs while approaching the large and long shaft with her mouth.

Her mouth darted to kiss it, but just before she reached the most sensitive skin, she avoided it and kissed his lower belly instead. The anticipation that had built inside of Sirius made him groan loudly.

"For Merlin's sake, Hermione!"

Sirius didn't want to force her, but he pushed her head above his cock. He was about to die, he only wanted her to suck it. But she did the same thing again, and this time Sirius groaned again.

"Fuck! Hermion- Aah..."

She had licked the side of his cock before he could finish his sentence. His words had turned into a lower sound, a very masculine moan. He gripped the cushions under him. He arched his neck in pleasure and engraved in his memory all the little licks that Hermione was offering him.

During a particularly long and wet one, when arrived to the top, Hermione slowly pushed her lips around the hard member. With a down and up movement, she stroked the hard shaft with the inside of her mouth. Sirius' hand was now pulling her hair, guiding her. His whole body wanted to move at the rythm of her mouth.

As her pace grew faster, Sirius cried out once through gritted teeth. He pulled her hair, stopping her. If she kept on doing that, he would come on the spot. His cock fell out of her mouth on his lower belly, it felt so heavy and large.

Sirius flipped Hermione around, but he didn't put her on her back. She was on her stomach and had a small protest, wanting to see him.

"You'll see me just after."

Sirius enjoyed the view he had: before him was lying her perfect little ass hidden under her tiny sleeping shorts. He ghostly ran his hands up her thighs and felt her skin shiver under his touch. When he arrived to the curve of her butt, he painfully slowly pulled at the fabric to take it all away. He looked up: it was all waiting for him. He gripped her thighs stronger than before and spread them, making her raise her pelvis. He had a perfect view on her pussy now, all wet and ready.

He kissed the inside of her thigh first and felt her skin crawl. He kissed her other thigh more upwards, torturing her the same way she had tortured him. His kisses left a burning spot everywhere but on her pussy, which he was willingly avoiding. He was waiting for something before he offered her the most intense pleasure.

"S... Sirius... Please..." pleaded Hermione.

He moved forwards on her, sticking his cock between her ass cheeks. She gasped loudly and arched her already curved back. Sirius purred in her ear, one of his hands kneading a breast:

"Please what?" he murumured.

"Please... I need your m-mouth..."

"Here?..." he asked, caressing the sides of her entrance.

She shivered and mouthed a _yes_. Sirius rubbed his cock once more against her, then went back to his initial position. He kissed once again her outer lips, enjoying their softness, thinking about how _softer_ it would be inside. Slowly, painfully slowly, he licked her pussy in one long lapping of his tongue, igniting a fire inside of Hermione. Her arms trembled while they supported her. Though she had closed her mouth, Sirius could still hear her muffled moan.

He stroked the softest flesh of her body with his tongue again and gently licked the skin next to her clit. He had to hold her asscheeks to keep her pelvis in place. Hermione seemed to suddenly surrender and give in to the pleasure as Sirius explored her entrance deeper with his tongue and with two of his fingers. She had a delicious taste Sirius never wanted to forget. His jaw moved against her soft skin, his lips catching lower lips, sometimes biting the inside of her thigh.

The heat at the lower part of Hermione's body was increasing. She felt the urge to release a burning tension in her belly, in all of her body. The feeling each time Sirius' tongue stroked some of her fragile skin threatened to make her explode. She felt her inner walls clench tighter and tighter, making the passage of Sirius' fingers even more burning. She raised her body on her elbows in one last effort before erupting.

"S... Sirius..."

The handsome wizard raised his head, his chin and mouth wet from her arousal.

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to... Ah... I'm..." she tightly shut her eyes.

Sirius understood her attempt to ask him to fuck her. His heart skipped a beat and he felt a low growl raise from his throat. He moved forward and stuck his cock just under her pussy, on her lower belly. His pelvis was against her wet ass, Sirius felt like a hungry animal over her.

"Please!" pleaded the witch.

"You're going to put it there yourself..." Sirius purred in her ear, biting her neck in the process.

The sensitive spot Sirius had bit made Hermion feel a surge of warmth in her lower part. She knew there was no use for her hands in putting his cock inside of her, the liquids pouring down her legs would be enough to guide it. She adjusted her pelvis and moved her ass forward, aligning Sirius' cock with her pussy. The tip was already in, surrounded by her body heat. Sirius' hands were clenched on her hips.

Sirius pushed himself in her. He couldn't wait anymore. He filled her entirely, leaving no part of himself out of her. She had had a soft whimper and a spasm of her whole body. Sirius felt his cock clenched by all of her wet and warm insides, cutting his breath. He felt like he was sweetly merging as one with Hermione.

As Sirius began to painfully move inside of her, earning a further arching of her ass, a creaking noise was heard. They both froze, Sirius didn't pull out of her but even stopped breathing. They waited for the noise to repeat. It seemed like someone was walking upstairs. Sirius didn't want to think about Harry walking in on his godfather taking his best friend doggy style. With regret, he pulled out of Hermione, echoing in a small moan from her. He took her by the hand as she silently gathered their clothes with her wand.

"Where is your shirt? I can't find it!" she whispered.

"Shh, someone's coming..." Sirius mouthed.

Someone was walking down the stairs. As the person was about to enter the living room, Hermione threw on Sirius and her something silky and slightly cold. Sirius couldn't believe after all this time, he would once again experience this feeling again. It was James' invisibility cloak! The sensation brought him back years ago, when the Marauders could still play in the park of Hogwarts.

The cloak wasn't the only thing that brought him back in the past, because the man that had been walking down the stairs was Remus. They saw him enter the room, clad in his pajama pants and a tired look on the face. Apparently, he was looking for something. His suitcase was on a side of the room, and Sirius saw him take a bottle out of it. Remus had just remembered during the night to take his wolfsbane potion. The full moon was to be on the next night.

Sirius bitterly thought his friend could have chosen a better time to forget taking his potion. He felt Hermione pull his arm to make him climb the stairs. Luckily, the Assurdiato charm she had thrown earlier was still working. As Remus was sitting on the couch they had just been making love, both quickly climbed the stairs in the dark and as they reached Sirius' room, he closed the door by key.

Hermione unclad them of the cloak. It was strange, to look at Sirius again, to the light of the moon. He was so beautiful just standing there, his chest heaving quickly and his still hard cock hanging from his belly. Hermione suddenly felt the need to cover herself, so she hid her breasts with her arm. Sirius was apparently amused by this shy gesture.

"Come on, we almost fucked. I can't believe you're hiding yourself when I had my tongue in your pussy earlier."

Hermione laughed at this. "You have a point."

"But... You don't regret anything we did earlier, do you?" he asked with concern.

"No, I don't. It was so..." her eyes got lost in his. She had no word to describe the feeling she had experienced down in the living room.

Sirius stepped closer, and hugged her tightly. His cock was resting between both of their bellies, but neither of them cared.

"I knew I should be sorry but I can't... Instead of feeling so wrong, it felt so... right... My cock in you... My tongue in you..." Sirius breathed in Hermione's neck. She felt shivers run down her spine to her wet thighs at these words. Images came to her mind. "I'd hate myself if I regretted this."

Hermione held him even tighter. "It feels like the rightest thing I've done for weeks."

She stood on her tiptoes and slowly kissed Sirius. She felt him warmly return her kiss. She closed her eyes. Sirius' arms were protecting her skin from the light chill in the air, her body was used by now to being stuck to another body. She found this kind of warmth again and didn't want to let go of him. Apparently, Sirius was thinking the same thing. He placed his hands on Hermione's lower back and pulled her gently against his pelvic bones, where she could feel his length hardening again agaInst her stomach.

She instinctively stroked it with a light touch of her fingers, earning her a low gasp from Sirius. He bit her lip when she hesitated.

"Keep on doing that. Please." he breathed in her ear.

As they kept on kissing, Hermione stroked his length softly at first, then slightly faster. She adjusted her touch in function of Sirius' vocal reactions, or to how he had spasms. She pushed him gently to his bed and silently asked him to sit on the edge of it. He did so without asking why, he marveled at what he knew she was going to do.

Hermione kneeled between Sirius' spread legs. She enjoyed the feeling of Sirius' hand in her neck, gently cradling her, and encouraging her. She kissed Sirius' inner thigh, then his very lower belly, just next to his throbbing cock. His hair tickled her mouth. She placed small kisses like she had done earlier around his navel. As she created his anticipation, she could feel tension building in his stomach.

Not standing this anymore, Sirius pushed her not too harshly on his member. Hermione felt surprised, suddenly feeling the warm and hard cock filling her mouth. Even if she couldn't, she had a little smile. She liked having Sirius' hand tangled in her hair.

As Hermione slowly slid down his cock with her delicious mouth, Sirius' breath hitched.

"This feels so good... You have no idea." he said in a husky voice.

Hermione felt slightly choked since she was pushing him deeper and deeper. She helped herself of her hand at the base of his shaft, her other hand resting on his thigh. Her rythm got faster, an drool was falling out of her mouth. Her knees slightly hurt from being on this position, but she judged from Sirius' groans that it would't be long. The man's chest was heaving faster and his grip on Hermione's nape was so tense his nails dug in her skin.

Hermione felt something twitch in his cock. Sirius had a low moan and swiftly pulled her neck to free himself from her mouth. He fell on his back and tightly closed his eyes. His other hand was gripping the bedsheets.

"Sorry... I couldn't hold back. I was about to... Aah." he had a shiver.

Hermione crawled up next to him, smiling. She loved seeing him so helpless, so close to pleasure. She kissed his cheek, and he kissed her back with trembling lips. They both deepened the kiss, heat building in both of their bodies.

Suddenly, Sirius stood on his knees and pushed Hermione under him. She wriggled and deeply looked into his eyes, seeing there something she had barely caught a glimpse of earlier. There was something feral about Sirius, a dark stare. He grabbed both of her thighs, but she was the one to spread them above his head. The anticipation was making her mute, she relished every detail of this moment, every sound or move from Sirius.

Sirius stood in all of his might, his arms descending to her asscheeks and lifting her butt to meet his straight and thick member. He pressed his shaft so slowly he could enjoy every move, every whimper from the girl under him. Her sweet opening was just tight enough, wet, and extremely warm. Once again, he sank in her her flesh. When he was fully inside of her, he stopped.

Hermione was nearly crying. Time had stopped for her, the intense pleasure she was experiencing made her unable to even speak. But when she saw the frown of worry on Sirius' face, she muttered:

"I have never felt so good in my whole life... Ah..." her words got lost in a moan.

At these words, Sirius lost all thought. He began to thrust inside of her slowly, and quickly increased his pace as she almost came at his every move. He wanted to remember it all: her breasts bouncing to their hot rythm, her knitted brow and half-open mouth, the sound of his lower belly's skin clapping against the inside of her asscheeks.

All the sweet burning tension that had been building inside of Hermione was suddenly released. She had only needed a brush of Sirius thumb on her bud of pink skin above her pussy (which was enjoying every passage of his cock inside, absolutely filling her) to be shaken by the most wonderful pleasure.

"Sirius!" she whined. "I.. am... Aaaah!"

Hermione's pussy was on fire, sending waves of ecstasy in all of her body. Sirius thrust even faster in her, lifting her ass even more.

This sweet release was so beautiful to Sirius' eyes he could feel himself coming very soon. He clawed in the silky flesh and pulled her on his cock, pressing himself deeper and more brutally inside of her at every move. His balls tightened at once and he reached Hermione's deepest point. All of the warm tension was released as he emptied himself in the girl, pullingher in for a passionate hot kiss. Her hips were still thrusting upwards. Sirius and Hermione had, at this very moment, created the most perfect rythm of two pelvises. His cock twitched at every release of semen and Sirius lost himself inside of this dream-like union.

He fell on Hermione's side, and slightly worried, not seeing her move or express anything. When she turned on her side to face him, her face was so beautiful, so pure and relaxed, he felt the need to kiss her again.

"Sorry it didn't last long." he began.

She had a small laugh at this.

"I don't think you should worry." she answered playfully.

"It was so... great to see you come." Sirius lowly said.

Hermione couldn't hide her smile as she looked at the ceiling. Sirius' moonlit skin was making him even more surreal. She wondered if he could see her reddened face, but she was terribly blushing.

"I loved every part of it, Sirius..." she reassured him.

He pulled her in the warmth of his arms, they were still too hot to need the bedsheets. He spooned her and mentally smirked as he felt her wet ass sticking against his pelvis. Sleep was quickly stealing him from the present, but he briefly reminded himself to brew a contraceptive potion for Hermione first thing in the morning. He held her and kissed her neck. It felt like she was already in a slumber.

"I..." he began.

Hermione didn't respond. She was probably asleep.

"I love you." he whispered unaudibly. He gave her nape one last kiss and quickly drifted to sleep, too.

* * *

[A/N]: Sorry for the long chapter, but I really wanted to make it amazing. I told you it was going to be smutty... I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Let me know if you liked it, it would please me so much. And thanks a lot to the reviewers _ndavis77_ , _flearambo_ and _mildred meadowlark_. It filled my heart with warmth!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"Sirius?"

Hermione had just woken up and muttered the Animagus' name with her sleepy voice. Her bushy brown hair was even messier than usual but she hadn't noticed it yet. The sheets were tangled on her pale, and surprisingly, bruised and slightly reddened skin.

The handsome man wasn't in his bed anymore, but the curve of the matress was still warm. Hermione panicked at first, believing she had no clothes to go out of the room, but was relieved to find her tank top and sleeping shorts she had gathered on the floor. She quickly slid in them.

She judged by the faint light coming from behind the curtains that it was only dawn, she didn't know Sirius was an early riser. In fact, he was known for sleeping till at least 9. The door creaked when she opened it. Hermione swiftly got out of the room and tiptoed downstairs, but she didn't take the direction of the living room with the fireplace like she had did last night. She had a feeling she would find Sirius in the kitchen.

Hermione had taken her wand with her, a nely acquired reflex. She tought about trying to fix her hair, when she almost bumped into the man she was looking for as he went out of the kitchen.

"Wow! Easy there, Hermione!" Sirius said.

Hermione blushed and lowered her wand. "Sorry Sirius... I really am." She apologized.

Sirius carefully looked at her. It strangely felt, at first, as if they had never done anything intimate the two past nights, as if they had just remained Harry's best friend and his godfather, nothing more. But when his eyes lingered on Hermione, Sirius couldn't help but feel a warm twist in his stomach. He resisted the urge to smile for no reason and handed to her what he had in his hands.

Hermione took the cup with appearingly some black tea in it. She questionned the handsome man with her brown eyes, still not completely awake.

"Thanks but... What is it? It looks like a potion."

Sirius felt awkward. He looked at the floor while murmuring: "Yes. It's a contraceptive potion."

"Oh." Hermione blushed.

Just having this warm cup in her hands reminded her of their embrace, of all the kisses of the previous night. She looked at it a few seconds, not expecting a good taste. She then gulped it with tightly shut eyes: she was right, it was beyond disgusting. When she was finished, her mouth twisted like she had just swallowed the most acid lemon juice in the world.

"Merlin... It was awful." Hermione had a little laugh. She pointed her wand at the cup: no one could know what she had drank. " _Tergeo_."

A frown of worry crossed Sirius' face. "Do you feel alright?" he asked.

"Yes... Don't worry about last night."

"I meant that, but also in general. How do you feel, Hermione?" he asked calmly.

Hermione was now the one to look at the floor. She didn't want to think about her situation now. She had thought it through enough, prepared the plans, the potions, the cloak, the tent... She had taken care of everything to leave on the hunt for Horcruxes with Harry and Ron. Everything was engraved in her mind, and these few days before they left were not to be sullied with such thoughts.

"I know you three are up to something. I can't stop you. But if you want to talk about it..." he began.

"I can't tell you anything, Sirius. I really can't, even if I wish I could! It's..." she had one trembling breath. "It's so hard..."

Sirius took her in his arms. She wouldn't cry again, no, she would't! His warmth was so comforting, so comfortable, it felt like an invitation to cry on his chest. She bit her quivering lip and held him.

"It's fine. Don't tell me anything, then. But I'm always here for you if you need me." Sirius said in a husky voice.

Hermione had a real, happy smile she couldn't stop from appearing on her lips. Sirius felt it against his bare torso and felt warm inside. He loved to breathe and to feel her soft figure against his heaving chest. Her bushy hair was tickling his skin. He enjoyed every detail of her he could see and feel, even her smell. He held on to her stronger than before, because it was at this moment he realised she was soon to go.

Hermione suddenly had a shiver in all of her body. A knot was forming itself in her stomach, and her throat felt tighter. She had a growing urge of throwing up.

"Sorry but.. I feel really bad..." She slowly pushed Sirius aside.

"Oh... It's the potion. It can have this kind of effect." Sirius answered.

"Ugh... I think next time I'll look for a spell." she smirked.

Sirius mentally felt a surge of warmth, but didn't say a word. Was she considering a next time, or was she just saying this because of the disgusting potion? Not being very optimistic at the moment, and annoyed of being locked up all day, Sirius didn't want to believe in the first option, which would mean so much more than simply having sex.

"I think I might go to my own room..." said Hermione unsurely. "It would be weird for us to be caught together."

"You're right." said Sirius. "Try to have a little sleep, then? You look tired, even a bit pale!" he jokingly said.

She lightly punched him and giggled.

"Okay. Good night then."

She began to walk towards the staircase, but instead she stepped back and kissed Sirius on the cheek. He smiled and grabbed her by the back before she left again and kissed her fully on the lips. Before she could get lost in one of his kisses again, she ran upstairs.

Sirius stood there for a few minutes, his mind fuzzy, before sitting by the dying fire. He slid his wand out from his pants and threw a gesture of it towards the curtains to lift them. He saw the sky was still dark from the night, coloured by the light touch of dawn. He too hadn't had a lot of sleep and considered falling asleep to the warmth of the fire. But as he was looking at the sky, he suddenly felt a weight fall on the couch, next to him.

He spun and saw Hermione's orange cat. He smirked and began to pet Crookshanks, earning him a loud purr. The cat nestled in Sirius' lap, where it was the warmest because of the fire. Sirius thought this cat had always liked him, he remembered how it had shown him where Pettigrew was hiding and helped him to enter the castle by stealing Neville's password list. Poor Neville, thought Sirius...

He spent quite some time petting Crookshanks and getting lost in his own thoughts. Remus was the first to go downstairs to have some breakfast, but he also looked very pale. It was never easy for him to sleep well the night before a full moon. He had only talked with Sirius of the place he would stay locked up during the night. His face brightened as he saw Sirius.

"Oh, Sirius! I thought I was the only one awake..."

"I didn't sleep well either, my friend."

"I must tell you something..." began Remus. A frown of worry crossed his already worn-out face.

"Yes?"

"Tonks wants to stay with me this night. She says some company will be the best for me, but she doesn't know what it really is. I'm still too unpredictable..."

"But you have your potion, right?" said Sirius. "The wolfsbane potion?"

"I still have some left, but with Severus gone, it won't last long... That's why I won't take much of it, I want some spare..."

"You're right, it's too dangerous to stay with you. But do you want me to stay, though?" Sirius asked.

"No, don't worry." said Remus with a sad smile. "I'll manage well alone. I just ask you to keep an eye on Dora, I'm almost sure she'll try to stay with me."

"Don't worry, I'll be watching." said Sirius, patting his friend in the back.

* * *

No one really talked to each other during the day, a general tiredness seemed to have taken its toll on most of the inhabitants of the 12th Grimmauld Place. Hermione had mostly stayed with Harry and Ron, vaguely discussed the plans they had already talked about a hundred of times. Sirius spent the rest of the morning sleeping and had missed lunch. He had read a book in the afternoon and spoken with Remus, but as each day he spent in his family house, he had the feeling he had lost his day. This feeling was growing because of its cohabitation with the thought of him fucking Hermione.

When the sky began to go dark and the air felt colder, the entire Weasley family had arrived to the house. Bill and Fleur's wedding was to happen in a few days too, and they wanted to share this piece of happiness with their friends during theses dark times. This evening was to be an Order dinner, but a lot of the members who had been invited didn't come. It wasn't a surprise, since Moody's death, everyone was being more careful.

Mrs Weasley had brought a great amount of food, which Harry and Ron were cautiously ogling. The three set the table with Ginny for the dinner while the guests were chatting.

"What are we eating tonight?" asked Hermione to Ron.

Ron's eyes lit at the mention of eating.

"Mum made some delicious stew! And I think there's some pie for desert."

Hermione smiled. She knew of Ron's passion for food, and understood Harry too: being deprived of food for all of his childhood must have made him uncomfortable with so much food around, but also desirous to have it.

The guests progressively sat down to the large table that was taking almost the whole room. Hermione sat next to Tonks, the seat next to her remained empty, since Harry and Ron sat together next to Fred and George who had stories to tell about their shop. The seat next to Tonks was also empty, but Ginny faced her. They were chatting too.

The table was almost full, but the same two seats remained empty. A few minutes later, Remus and Sirius entered the room, smiling, silently talking. Hermione's cheeks flushed red when she saw the dark haired man. His eyes crossed hers quickly, but focused soon after on his conversation with Remus.

As expected, Remus sat next to Tonks, and Sirius took the only remaining seat, the one next to Hermione. What a coincidence, she thought. She stiffened as Sirius pulled the chair under him. She couldn't help but remember the love they had been making and closed her eyes at the feeling.

"Oh, hi Hermione!" said Sirius in a low voice, with a playful tone.

"Oh, uhm... Hello Sirius!" answered Hermione.

She sounded so awkward Sirius couldn't repress a chuckle. Mrs Weasley served everyone with food with a flick of her wand, but Hermione wasn't very hungry. She discreetely passed some of her stew under the table to Crookshanks. A loud purr could be heard, but everyone was discussing things with their neighbour, and no one saw what Hermione was doing. Except for her neighbour, Sirius. He had witnessed the whole scene and pet Crookshanks as he came under his chair to ask for some food.

Hermione began to eat. The stew was good, but she really wasn't hungry, and the chatter all around her was giving her a headache. As she took a mouthful, she suddenly jerked at the contact of something on her thigh. She almost choked on the stew and muttered:

"Crookshanks!"

"Are you looking for your cat, Hermione?" purred Sirius in her ear.

Hermione froze: Sirius lifted the tablecloth, the orange cat was resting on his knees. So what had touched her...

She glared at Sirius, her cheeks probably redder than wine. She heard a light chuckle from him, but concentrated on ignoring him. Why was he suddenly more playful?

Hermione resisted the urge to jump out of her chair when she felt Sirius' hand cradle her thigh. She stiffened. His hand then rested on her thigh, creating a comfortable warmth on her skin. The jeans she wore were made of rather thin fabric, making his touch rather enjoyable. A sudden heat nestled in her lower belly. The affection she felt for Sirius had chosen this moment to resurface.

She almost put her nose in her plate, concentrating on the hand resting on her thigh. She felt Sirius move it towards the inside, dangerously close to her pussy. This place of her body in particular was almost lit on fire when Sirius' hand stroked it. He teased the apex of her legs for a few minutes, then withdrew his hand back to pet Crookshanks.

The young witch was redder than the tomato sauce of the stew. The emptiness Sirius' hand had left frustrated her greatly. She was about to silently kick him under the table, when Molly brought another plate with her wand.

"Desert!" Molly announced.

A piece of pie was magically deposed in front of all the guests. Everyone ate joyfully, but Hermione couldn't even swallow a piece. She was flustered and frustrated, and walked out of the room as soon as a few people did so too.

She walked up the stairs: it was dark upstairs, and the corridor leading to the small room she slept in was even darker. All of the guests were busy downstairs, she could maybe find a little piece of loneliness up here. As she let herself slide down the wooden wall,she heard some light footsteps climbing the stairs. She stood up and awkwardly walked again along the corridor.

"Hermione!" silently called a deep voice.

She froze and spun: of course, this person had to be Sirius.

"What?" she snapped.

"Sorry for what happened to dinner... I didn't mean to anger you!" he tried.

With the absence of an answer, he kept on.

"I thought it could be funny..." he jokingly said.

Hermione didn't know how to feel. She eyed him cautiously as she stepped closer to him, and drew her finger pointed on his chest.

"Did it cross your mind that we were at a dinner? With _people_?" she ironically asked.

"Of course! This was all the fun." he growled in her ear.

Hermione couldn't be angry with Sirius. She had had her part of enjoyment, she couldn't deny it. And this low growl was reminding her how frustrated she had been, and how much she had been thinking about their embrace.

"Did you like it when I touched you... Here?" asked Sirius, gently caressing the inside of her thigh.

The heat came back as fast as it had left earlier. Hermione gripped his wrist, keeping his hand in that position. Sirius didn't need an answer. He put his arms over Hermione and slowly pushed her towards the wall, where there was no escape allowed.

"So... I guessed you liked it." he purred.

He kissed her against the wall, pushing his warm body against hers. Her soft lips were so delicious to capture, he moved his jaw against her skin. A silent whimper escaped Hermione's mouth when she felt him being hard against her thigh.

Some footsteps followed by discreet laughter suddenly echoed in the dark corridor. Sirius had an audible chuckle and pushed Hermione in the nearest room, which luckily, happened to be his. The two didn't move until another door was closed.

"It's Remus," said Sirius. "He's with Tonks, obviously."

" _Assurdiato_." said Hermione, pointing her wand at Sirius' door.

"This spell is very useful, where did you learn it?" he smirked.

"Uhm... Harry found it last year in the book of the Half Blood Prince."

"What?!" almost shouted Sirius. "You've used Snivellus' spell?!"

"Yes..." said, Hermione, slightly ashamed.

"You know what?" began Sirius, deeply looking into Hermione's brown eyes. "For once, I'm very thankful of this son of a bitch."

He then pushed Hermione on his bed. She giggled and began to unbutton her shirt, but Sirius' hand stopped her.

"Why all the hurry?" he asked huskily. He took Hermione's hands and placed them just above her head, without releasing them. He supported himself with his other arm while kissing the girl under him like a hungry predator. The warmth they created between their two bodies was the same inside them, moving their bodies with the same desire, with the same love.

Sirius rocked his pelvis against Hermione's jeans. His eyes darkened with lust as they kissed. He dropped her hands, but made her understand with a single look that she was not to move. His hands undid her jeans and slid them down her legs. She questioned him with her brown eyes, but as an answer he took off her underwear.

Hermione didn't exactly see what Sirius was doing, but she soon felt something very warm and hard fall against her thighs. Sirius had unbuttoned his own trousers and was breathing heavily. He went down for a deep kiss. Hermione's lips were hungry for Sirius' contact, for he poured all of his desire into his kisses.

The tip of his length was against Hermione's already wet pussy. Sirius had a shiver when he felt this wetness, it had to be so warm and tight inside. While kissing the girl, he slowly pushed himself inside of her. He had to break the kiss to groan.

"Aah..." he groaned in Hermione's ear.

Hermione gasped as she felt his cock entirely fill her. Her body was shaken by a spasm of pleasure: it was so good to feel Sirius inside of her again.

The Animagus was less gentle than before. He quickly began to thrust into Hermione, lifting her legs and her hips as he gripped them. He pushed himself so deep inside of her Hermione could feel his balls hit against her ass. His moans and groans in her ear were threatening to send her over the edge. This feral Sirius had a terrible hunger for her, and she enjoyed the urgency with wich he fucked her.

Hermione's inner walls were more and more tightening on his cock. Each slide in or out was spreading hotness in her body, creating a sweet burning sensation in her pussy. Sirius put two of his fingers in his mouth and licked them, then lightly stroked Hermione's clit. Hermione had a louder whimper.

A sudden wave of pleasure spread in all of her body when she crossed Sirius' eyes. She had a series of little gasps, each more high than the other. Sirius pushed her stronger than before on his cock: he moaned and bit the skin between her neck and her shoulder. His pelvis thrust brutally against her thighs and asscheeks, echoing in the clapping of their sweat-ridden skins.

Hermione felt from her insides a spasm run along Sirius' member. The warm liquid spread inside of the girl as she went down from her peak. Sirius almost fell on her, he had come so harder than before he could barely support himself above Hermione. He rolled next to her, this time he was the one to have a large smile on the lips. He gently touched her cheek and kissed her.

Hermione's mind was fuzzy, she already seemed to be drifting into sleep. She was about to close her eyes, a happy Sirius being her last picture, when someone knocked on the door. They froze.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

"Sirius?" a voice called.

"Shit!" said Sirius, quickly rebuttoning his jeans and brushing the sweat off his forehead with the unrolled sleeve of his shirt. Hermione jumped out of the bed and slid in her own jeans, not caring if she didn't have some underwear. She had nowhere to hide, so she went on her knees and hid herself under Sirius' bed. The situation would have been funny for the handsome wizard if it wasn't happening to him.

"Yes, Remus?" he hastily called. The _Assurdiato_ charm had worn off.

He tried to arrange his hair behind his ears, making it look more like bed hair than like sex hair. He opened the door to fall face to face with his friend. Remus looked shocked, and Sirius could guess why if he had heard everything.

"Sirius... We need to talk." said the werewolf.

Sirius must have looked white. He opened his mouth to say something, then stopped. Then he remembered. This evening was to be Remus' transformation night, he had almost forgotten.

"I can't transform in my own room and I'm trying to avoid Dora... I'm really sorry for asking you, but I can't either go to the office upstairs you indicated me, I realised the door is to thin, too fragile, I could probably break it and..." Remus had to gather his spirits. The moon was almost up. "and I'm panicked, Sirius. I'm so mad at myself. I haven't thought it through, not planned it enough. I need your help."

From under the bed, Hermione was almost sure she heard a sob.

Sirius patted Remus' shoulder.

"Don't worry Remus. We've had it worse than this!" he had a chuckle. "We can still go in the attic. It doesn't look like it, but this house is rather big." When he saw Remus still afflicted, he hugged him to bring him back to the present. "Don't worry. We'll face it together."

Remus muttered a "thank you" and began to take the path to the attic. Sirius was about to follow, but before going he shot a last look towards his bed, a frown of worry crossing his face. Hermione was well hidden, _clever girl_ , he thought. Then he left, and magically locked his door. He couldn't risk her following them, and getting hurt.

Just when the door closed, Hermione sprung from under the bed. She tried to open the door with her bare hands, then grabbed her wand that had rolled under the bed.

" _Alohomora_!" she said, pointing her wand at the doorknob.

But the door didn't open. Hermione felt a surge of anger rise through her, but she tried to stay calm. What an idiot! Of course he wouldn't let her out, he knew she would want to come, even if Hermione was scared to death of werewolves since the night she spent with Harry trying to escape professor Lupin.

What a fool Sirius was... Hermione had no knowledge of him having to pass the night with a furious werewolf, since Remus was sparing his wolfsbane potion. He had drank very little the past night, and would probably be under very little control. Hermione felt a furious need to pull Sirius out of this situation, and find a way to make Remus less dangerous. Her mind passed through the different spells she knew.

Even though Sirius was an Animagus, she was afraid he woud get hurt. Hermione felt very sorry for Lupin too. Losing Snape from their side meant he would have no more access to this potion which made his nights so bearable. Suddenly, something in her mind clicked, as if a candle had just been lit. On her own, she found out why Lupin needed Sirius at his side. Not only to spend the night with some company, so he wouldn't hurt himself, but also so he wouldn't hurt someone else, someone in particular. She knew what she had to do, something that would help instead of causing more trouble: find Tonks.

"Tonks!" silently called Hermione.

She was in the corridor of the last floor, only lit by the faint light of her wand. Tonks was about to magically call to her the wooden ladder leading to the attic. When she saw Hermione, Tonks froze, then had a determined expression.

"You should be downstairs, to bed. I'm just checking if everything is alright around here, I heard some noise and..."

"Tonks." cut Hermione. "I know tonight is Remus' transformation night."

Tonks paused.

"I also know you love him, and it's normal you want to help him, but trust me, it would only be dangerous for the both of you." she tried, being as convincing as possible. "I... I saw Sirius follow him and get in, trust me. He will be fine."

"What?! Sirius is in here?" loudly said Tonks. She was obviously concerned with her cousin's fate too, and didn't seem very pleased to know him locked up with a werewolf, even if that werewolf was her husband.

"Yes, I, uhm... I saw him on his way after Remus. He knows what he's doing." she said hesitatingly.

Tonks didn't seem to agree with Hermione. What the young witch had just said just seemed to make Tonks even more restless.

"Do you have any idea what they are both risking?" she tried to ask calmly.

This time, Hermione stayed silent.

"This time is different. There is almost no Wolfsbane potion left, I can only imagine what this night will be like... This time Remus won't have the mind of a wizard, but the mind of an animal, a furious, lost one... What do you think is going to happen when he wakes up in the middle of a small, unknown attic, with only a dog as company? I'm not stupid Hermione, I know werewolves aren't agressive towards other animals... But if he's already agressive, if he feels lost and hurt, Sirius won't be treated as a friend. These times have been so hard for Remus, the only thing that could shield him from himself during his transformations was the potion. But now..."

Hermione's eyes were full of fear. She desperately needed to cry, but she forbid herself from falling down. She had to do something, find a way.

"Look, Tonks... I know what you say is true. I'm as scared as you. But I think Remus is very scared for you too, he'd want you to stay out of this."

"And what if one of them gets killed?" Asked Tonks more angrily. "The other dumbass is my cousin too!"

"Maybe we should just wait here... And see? We'll be ready to intervene if something happens."

Tonks put her wand in her belt and let out an exhausted sigh.

"Alright... We wait."

The two women were waiting under the door leading to the attic, frozen with anxiety. They had heard the first screams of Remus during his transformation, and the gentle barks of Sirius. The sound of the werewolf's claws on the wooden planks was terrifying, and they deeply hoped they weren't to meet him.

The sounds were giving clues that Sirius was attempting to tame the werewolf, circling him as would have done a shepherd's dog. For now nothing seemed alarming, apart from the terrible growls and the agressive howls of Remus.

A few hours passed and their faitgue grew. The same sounds were always heard on the planks, the two witches could only wait, wand at the ready, but not moving. Suddenly, a different sound broke the routine. A high-pitched yelp from a dog, followed by more intense growls, by heavy steps on the planks.

Tonks immediately cast a spell to access the small opening and climbed inside, followed by Hermione. What unraveled before their eyes froze them with fear.

The two animals were fighting each other, it seemed more like Remus was chasing after a heavily wounded Sirius, who had nothing left to defend himself. There was a large gash on his side while his blood covered the floor. The werewolf growled when he saw Tonks and Hermione.

Hermione cast a wordless shield just in time to protect them from a violent hit from the wolf. Sirius had fallen, unconscious, and had turned back into a human. Tonks levitated his body out.

"Hermione, we need to leave now!" she screamed.

"I know! Leave, I'll follow!"

Hermione cast a few hexes at Remus and attempted at making him unconscious, but werewolves seemed to be very resilient to magic. Hermione quickly looked behind her: Tonks had escaped with Sirius.

She looked at Remus with tears in her eyes, her heart clenching. She had one last solution, but she couldn't come to this. But the werewolf was more and more violent, and she couldn't escape without being hit and probably killed. He was more and more resilient to her attacks and protection charms, getting closer to hitting her.

Suddenly, he jumped over her and was about to dig his claws inside of her.

 _"Sectumsempra!"_ screamed Hermione, crying.

The wolf fell to the ground, howling in pain, large gashes forming in his skin, bleeding, following the movements of Hermione's wand as if it was a sword.

"I'm sorry, Remus, I'm so sorry..." Hermione cried over the body of the werewolf, still not approaching him.

She quickly escaped the attic. When Tonks saw her face in tears, she became blank.

"Did you..."

Hermione didn't answer. Her heart clenched even more when she saw the body of Sirius on the floor, while Tonks administrated the first healing to him. He had a large, bleeding wound on his side, and contusions everywhere.

"Was he bit?" she asked to Tonks.

"I don't think so... At first I thought this was a bite," she said pointing at the wound, "but it seems more like he was hit by Remus' claws. Like Bill."

"Stay with him, Tonks, I'm calling the Burrow. Maybe Molly can help us. There's no way we get him to Saint Mungo's..."

"And Remus? Is he... I know it is weird to ask, but is he alright?" Tonks asked with a blank voice.

"I... I think he'll be alright. He might have some scars, but nothing..." she looked down at Sirius. "... lethal."

She ran downstairs and quickly accessed the fireplace. While she explained everything that had happened through the flames to Molly and Arthur, they reassured her and promised they'd come very quickly. She was left on her own, sitting in front of the fireplace, listening to the footsteps of Harry and Ron waking up and discovering the body of Sirius. Looking at nothing but the flames, she hoped that the Animagus would survive, nothing else.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

The first thing that Sirius felt was pain. A throbbing, excruciating pain in his side, just under his shoulder. A few questions fused through his mind, though he couldn't be more groggy. It was on his left side, was his heart damaged? Could it be healed? The sad realisation that came over him made him want to stay in that state forever, and never come back to the living world.

In his youth, during his nightly escapades with his best friends, the idea of danger never crossed his mind. He had never feared the werewolf, never ever though he could get hurt. He was aware that Remus couldn't control himself, and had no conscience of his human life. But the part of Sirius that was loyal, that wasn't able to imagine he would get hurt by one of his friends, blinded him from the possibility that he could once be betrayed.

Even the betrayal of Peter didn't kill that part of him. Sirius remained loyal to his loved ones but something else had found its way to his heart: he was afraid. He had lost this confidence that made him who he was, and every day he was more faking it, and faking it... Therefore he charged into the most dangerous situations, he confronted himself to danger to numb the fear, to make it leave. But each try was more disastrous than the previous.

When he almost died at the Ministry of Magic, just before waking up from his slumber, he had had the same inner reflexion. He had felt the same timid desire to never open his eyes again, to flee from a world where he doubted from his own steps, from his own capacity to face difficulty. He hated feeling weak and lacking confidence.

But after the betrayal of Peter, when he was imprisoned in Azkaban and the whole wizarding world believed he was a mass-murderer, a slow burn ignited in the deepest part of him. A spark. For all these years, imprisoned behind the cold stone walls, he had fed his desire for revenge. At this time, he had not realised yet this bitter desire was laced with something stronger: his will to live.

In this moment where he knew his life would be even worse, where he was tempted by death and leaving this world forever, his want to live proved again to be stronger than his loss of hope.

It wasn't a good feeling. It was painful, and Sirius hated it. He hated to be pushed to his very limits, and yet still feel that spark of lust for life. He often wished he didn't feel it. But it remained, deep inside of him.

Sirius groaned.

He opened one eye. He then opened his other.

At first, Sirius didn't recognise his own bedroom.

It seemed the curtains had changed. Instead of the black and thick ones he always had, he saw white and thin ones that allowed a warm light to enter his room. The light softly touched his body. He painfully lifted himself on his elbows, his heart pounding, afraid to look at his own body.

His first small relief was that he was whole. No missing limb, and apparently no paralysis. He slowly moved his fingers with delight, then his toes. But his chest was covered with bandages, and he smelled like herbs.

Sirius was alone in his room, he had probably been left to have a little nap. He didn't want to look under the bandages. He was afraid of what he would see.

Without any knocking, his door squeaked open. A timid face with bushy hair silently came in, carrying a large plate with some potions on it.

"Sirius! You're awake!" squealed Hermione.

The girl had tears in her eyes. Sirius warmly smiled at her, and tried to take her hand, but before he could squeeze it Harry, Ron, Molly and Tonks were already rushing inside.

"Sirius!" said Harry, relieved to the point of also having teary eyes.

Harry took the hand Sirius intended to squeeze Hermione's with, and held it firmly. Sirius smiled at his godson, and at Ron, cautiously avoiding Hermione.

A sudden sadness dawned on him. He caught a glimpse of Hermione's teary eyes. Why was he inflicting this to her... _I could be her father. What the fuck did I have in mind. How can she want me, the bastard who's lying on this bed... She deserves so much better than me!_

 _She's probably having this with me because of this war, because we're not fully living in reality. Because we're stuck here. When the world turns back to normal, she'll throw me away. And I will be nothing. When she realises I am so wrong, she'll end this herself. Might as well end it now._

 _I have to free her from me. I feel so guilty, so bloody, bloody wrong..._

Maybe having being beaten up by Remus had pulled him out of this dream.

Sirius sighed. Being in the same room as Hermione with many people surrounding them had had the effect of waking him up. He imagined if all these people, Harry, Molly Weasley, knew he was fucking the girl.

He didn't even listen to the scowling of Molly and to Harry's concerns. The words passed over him like wind, his mind went blank, as if to shield himself from his harsh thoughts. When everyone went out of his room to give him some rest, Hermione was the last person to leave. She cast him one last look, her eyes filled with relief. Then she closed the door.

This night, Sirius couldn't sleep. Again. He had been awakened, not by pain, but by a nightmare. He had been dreaming of fighting a werewolf in the Shrieking Shack, this werewolf probably was Remus, but it was far more ferocious and large.

After wiping the sweat from his brow and calming the thumping in his chest, Sirius tried to touch the bandages over his wound. He was nicely surprised by the feel, since he vaguely remembered the terrible pain he had experienced last night. Molly had brought some remaining dictame from the Burrow, and it had greatly contributed to the healing of the wound.

Sirius was lucky. Molly had explained him that Remus hadn't bit him, but still badly wounded him. He had not tried walking again, but she told him he would be able to live normally in two days, though his behaviour might change a little, and though the pain might remain for a few weeks. The most important thing was to stay still and wait for his wound to completely close.

A creaking sound startled him: someone was opening the door and coming in. He had not expected her to come so soon.

"Sirius?" whispered Hermione very softly. "Are you sleeping?"

"Shouldn't you be in bed, young lady?" he joked.

"Oh, Sirius! There are so much things I want to tell you... But I'm so mad at you!" she growled, still trying not to be loud. " _Assurdiato_."

"One day, I'm really going to thank Snivellus for this charm!"

Hermione really didn't seem amused. Sirius thought, she would have slapped him if he was healed from his wound. He sat up on his bed, and she sat next to him, hesitating to hug him.

"Does... Does it hurt?" she carefully asked.

"Not that much, I expected worse. Molly said I could freely walk and move in two days, that's the time for the dictame to heal it mostly. I didn't know it was this fast."

"You were lucky..." Hermione grumbled. "This could have ended really badly. What did you have in mind?!"

"I wasn't going to abandon my friend when he needed me the most!" Sirius growled in return, rising the tone. "You would have done the same thing for Harry or Ron."

 _For Ron I'm not sure_... Thought Hermione. The way he had been looking at her and talking to her lately had become strange, she could feel some contempt and more. She didn't want to think about it now.

"I would, but with some previous thinking! You just went there and locked me up, it wasn't your duty to carry it all alone..."

She slowly stroked his back and took his hand. A strange urge had nestled in Sirius' lower belly. A new hunger. He could see her eyes shining, and wasn't sure, but a faint sparkle on her cheek also caught his eye.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry..." he whispered while gently touching her cheek.

"Don't move too much..." she said.

He gently brushed her lips with his own, and Hermione could feel his beard tickling her skin. She was so relieved to feel this softness again that a few tears escaped her eyes. The skin on skin contact felt so good, and lifted a huge weight off her shoulders.

Sirius' heart, though it was flooding from life, was also bleeding from hurt. _This has to be my last night with her_ , he thought. _I can't let things go on this way._ He had realised in the past few days that he really loved her, he thought about this countless times. _If I really love her, I must let her go_. He thought. It hadn't really been this long, and he was already so attached to her, so addicted to her scent, to her smile, to her shining eyes and her bushy hair...

 _One last time_ , he thought.

His hands slid under Hermione's tank top and trembled when they touched the silky skin of her breasts. They were so warm and sweet that Sirius felt a strong need to brush her nipples with his fingers.

"Oh"... whimpered Hermione in Sirius' mouth.

Though Sirius felt a stinging in his side, he kept on caressing her sweet skin. The warmth building inside of his entire body was stronger than any pain.

One of his hands snaked its way inside of her panties.

"Ah, Hermione..." he growled.

What he found there sent a shiver in all of his body. Her burning lower lips were soaking wet, already waiting for him.

"Hermione... I want you..." he said in her ear.

"I... Sirius... You're still weak and..." Hermione said, biting her lip.

"Don't worry, we won't go too hard..." he promised.

"Okay, but just... Please be careful, I don't want to... Ah... To hurt you." Sirius' fingers left a long stroke on her pussy just in the middle of her sentence.

He pulled Hermione's top over her and lowered her panties. The sight of her pussy made him even harder. She sat on him and stroked the long hard shape that lay underneath his pants. Her gentle hands slid his member out and gave it some light caresses. Sirius closed his eyes in bliss.

He was surprised by the most delicious warmth and wetness enclosing his cock, Hermione was painfully slowly sliding it in her pussy.

She brought her legs back to her, and, sitting on him, moved her pelvis up and down, faster and faster in quick little hops. She arched her back and threw her head back, supporting herself with her arms from behind. Sirius admired her beautiful breasts bounce at the rythm of her little dance on his cock.

Sirius could not even utter a word in front of this vision. The feel was too intense for him to think. His hands gripped Hermione's hips so strong it left some bruises in her skin. His thumb grazed her tiny bud of pink flesh, so softly that he only lightly stroked it. This gesture made Hermione whimper very loudly and increase her rythm, bouncing on his cock even higher and stronger.

The sight of her open legs and of her pussy filled with his large cock continuously sliding in and out of it made Sirius want to erupt. It was terribly hard for him to control himself.

"Please, please... Herm..." he bit his lip.

Hermione slowed down and pulled him out of her.

"Oh no, did I hurt you?! I'm so sorry, I thought you could move..." she pleaded.

"No, don't worry for that, the wound is alsmot completely closed by now," said Sirius, touching his bandages and ignoring the sting. "I'm just going to come now if you keep on moving like this..."

"And... If I move like this?" she said while taking another position.

She turned her back on him and sat on his cock the other way around, allowing Sirius a perfect view on the curve of her back, and on her ass.

"I... I'm going to die with a view like this!" he lowly growled. His hands stroked every shape of her butt, and he gently spread her cheeks to admire his cock sliding in her wet slit. Hermione began to pound her ass on his rigid member ready to explode.

Sirius desperately wanted to thrust in and out of her but he couldn't because of the pain in his side. So he came partially inside of the girl while her own pussy was clenching on his cock, her orgasm shaking her entire body, and the rest of his semen poured on her ass and his own belly when her moves, too incontrolable, made his cock slip out of her slit.

She was still slightly moving, shaking from her waves of pleasure, while Sirius had a surge of warmth in his entire body due to his release.

But soon after drowning in ecstasy, Sirius had an unpleasant feeling deep inside his stomach. He felt disgusting. He was glad there was not much light, for he couldn't bear looking at the girl after what he had done.

Everything had violently come back to him: her age, his role towards her, their entourage... Sirius felt sick when thinking of Harry. _What have I done!..._

He suddenly felt the need to push Hermione away when she kissed him gently, but he restrained himself. He let her go back to her own room, and all the pain he felt inside and because of his wound came back ten times stronger.

Maybe this pain was a punishment for what he had done.

He pulled his pants up and painfully sat up in his bed. _As soon as I'm done with my recovery, I'll end this._


End file.
